Don't Fight It: Episode Challenge 1
by blackangus
Summary: This is a one-shot challenge fic of 1,000 words or less for the Peter Gunn episode "The Royal Roust" (Season 3, Episode 14) based on a conversation between Peter Gunn and Edie Hart within the episode. Various words and phrases had to be used and are in bold in the story.
**Don't Fight It:** **Episode Challenge #1 ("Royal Rous** **t" Season 3 Episode 14)** **
**

 _This is a one-shot challenge fic of 1,000 words or less for the episode "The Royal Roust" (Season 3, Episode 14) based on a conversation between Peter Gunn and Edie Hart at the beginning of the episode. There were six words and two phrases that had to be used. They're in bold print in the story.  
_

 _This was a challenge between Melchy and Black Angus (me). A big thanks to Melchy for taking part in the challenge and being such a big help and listening to me complain and whine and for making it such a fun challenge to write. Not that anything Pete and Edie isn't fun. And just for her I managed to use two words from the original conversation in this story, too! See if you can find them._

* * *

Edie heard the sound of the telephone receiver being passed from one hand to another and then the deep sound of Pete's voice as he said hi to her. Not that gruff hello he used for everyone else but that special greeting reserved just for her.

"Are you coming?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper, for his ears alone. There was an intimate teasing quality to it that she knew he heard. A long beat of silence across the line proved it to her.

"Uh..." She could hear the wheels turning in his head. He cleared his throat. "I guess that depends on you. Are you ready?"

He'd been busy running errands while she stayed at the supper club after closing to catch up on all that paperwork she hadn't realized was involved with being a business owner. He'd offered his help, considering the place was his too, but she'd been firm about wanting to do everything herself. She said she'd find him when she needed him. She obviously needed him.

"I've been _ready_ for hours." The mischief in her voice was obvious.

"Well then I'm- I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone and gave Babby, who was about to **spank** a pool hustler for the third consecutive game, an absent thanks and went out into the night as sedately as possible. Such wasn't the case when he parked in front of _Edie's_ several minutes later. Any **residents** of businesses still open would wonder where the fire was if they happened to see his hurried dash up the steps and into the building.

Pete slowed his pace as he walked through the empty club and pushed open the door of Edie's dressing room. She came out of the powder room, smiling at him as she dropped her **handbag** onto a chair. She wore only her robe. She'd washed off her makeup already, the skin of her face smooth as **flower petals**. She was no longer the lady tycoon he teased her about, was instead that fresh-faced girl he'd fallen for at first sight almost three years ago. Just seeing her made him harden like a horny eighteen year old. He took the few steps necessary to cross the room, not stopping until she was backed up against the wall, his broad chest crushing against hers as he bent his head and kissed her. His hands moved between them and he began opening her robe, releasing one **button** at a time, his hands running up and down her sides before homing in on her breasts, cupping them, his thumbs flicking gently at the nipples before he bent his head to take one in his mouth.

She groped blindly for his belt and quickly undid his zipper and heard his pants fall to the floor and pushed his boxers down to follow. Then her hands were gone and back again and he felt her warm fingers on him.

" **What do you think you're doing down there**?" Pete's voice sounded like a high pitched squeak to his own ears. "And where did you get that?"

"My pocket," she grinned at him.

"Why are you carrying condoms around in the pocket of your robe?" he demanded, his voice almost a whisper as if afraid someone might hear him.

"You were the Boy Scout. Be prepared, remember? And it's only one."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," her voice was sheepish. "Just call me a **klutz**."

"Klutz." Pete's voice was low and sexy.

She barely had time to bring her hands back to his shoulders before she felt herself being easily lifted, her legs wrapping instinctively around his hips as she felt him slide into her. The back of her head found the wall as he peppered soft kisses along her jawline, his breath warm against her throat and in that sweet curve of her shoulder that beckoned him like a moth to a flame. She felt the tension build as he moved within her, the first spark of her orgasm bringing a gasp and a whimper, then she was falling and unable to speak or take a breath as the waves crashed against her, over and over, until she couldn't feel anything anymore, knowing he had followed her only by the gasping expulsion of his breath against her ear and his sudden stillness.

After about a minute Pete lifted his head to look at her, his gaze unfocused and his breathing unsteady and his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Her arms moved from around his shoulders, her hands making stops along his neck and on his cheeks, fingers butterflying along his lips and eyes and eyebrows before settling in his hair, weaving through it, mussing it to her liking, the way no one else ever got to see it. Then she was smiling. Then chuckling deep within herself.

"What?" Pete wondered. The chuckle became a low laugh as he stepped back, allowing her feet to find the floor, her hands flattening against the material covering his chest.

"You still have your shirt and tie on!" Edie gasped as she continued to laugh. She didn't mention the suit jacket that hadn't been removed. But her fingers curled into the lapels to draw his attention to it.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," Pete muttered, a sheepish smile edging his lips. His eyes followed her hand as it moved to his shirt pocket and her fingers played with the pack of cigarettes there. " **I definitely need one of those** ," he teased. Then his body pressed into hers, his hands going to her face to brush back her hair, the blonde tresses wrapping behind her ears. He leaned his forehead against hers as he released a sated breath. He kissed her, their lips clinging as he slowly pulled back and looked into her still laughing eyes. "And I definitely love you very much."


End file.
